Luffy's Feelings
by Appleskyrimderp
Summary: An idea inspired by a different fanfic, I listed the fic and author for anyone who wants to look them up and read the story I got inspired to write this by... Hope ya enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 The Painful Events

**Me: Hey guys, sorry I haven't uploaded in months, I've been going through a lot since my last update on my DBZ story.**

 **Dark Me: It's been tough, but it's looking better now.**

 **Me: Well I hope you guys can forgive me for not writing in a while.**

 **Both: Begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece -_-**

 **P.S: I got this idea while reading another fanfic, it was Without You by bitter-cAnDy-sweet I thought it was a good plot and was sad that it wasn't continued so I am going to write something that was inspired by it.**

* * *

Luffy was walking through a random city ready to set out for the grand line. Walking around looking for none other than meat. "Ah I can't find any meat anywhere!" Luffy shouted after about an hour of walking.

"I know! I'll go ask Nami! She might know where to get some!" Luffy proclaimed proud of his idea.

After a while of walking around some more he overheard Nami talking to some rather muscular men at a food shop. Smiling Luffy started walking over there until he heard clearly what was being said.

"I know right! The pirates i'm sailing with are strong but they are complete idiots. Especially the captain! I hate all of them." She said laughing with the men.

" _Well maybe you can sail with us?" One of the men offered._

"I might think about it after I see your ship." Nami replied in a husky tone trying to get them to agree.

Luffy stared in horror of what was happening in front of him. He held strong feelings for all his crew, and even stronger feelings for Nami. Hearing what he was hearing was hurting him stronger than the strongest enemy he had ever faced. Tears started rolling down his face as he stood frozen to the cobblestone road. Appetite gone and food forgotten. As the conversation got more and more painful for him one of the men noticed him.

"Hey runt what are you looking at!?" The man shouted looking at Luffy.

Finally snapping back into reality, Luffy started to turn right as Nami looked back and noticed him. "Wait! Luffy come back!" She shouted getting up to run after him.

One of the men grabbed her arm as she tried to run after him. "Is _that_ runt your captain?" The man asked while all of his friends laughed. "I thought you hated him." The guy stated.

Now angry Nami pulled her arm away from them "I lied!" She shouted now trying to find Luffy. She ran to the town square after him and saw his trademark hat in the distance running as fast as he could past Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp as they headed back to the ship. Running faster she was stopped by Zoro.

"What happened to Luffy?" He asked looking at her with actual concern. After quickly explaining what happened. They all went silent. Even Sanji.

"WELL YOU BETTER GO FIND HIM YOU WITCH!" Zoro shouted after a moment of thinking.

"I'm sorry Nami, but I have to agree with Zoro." Sanji said quietly not even trying to be nice to her.

A single tear fell from Nami's downcast face as she ran in the direction that Luffy ran in.

(Luffy's POV)

As Luffy ran in a random direction, eyes blurred by tears, he turned into an alley that was empty. When he got to the end of the alley he hit a wall. Realising it was a dead end he fell to the ground staring up at the darkening skies. Thunder rang in the air as lightning struck on a lightning rod somewhere in the town. It started raining as Luffy continued to lay there utterly defeated. As the rain started falling heavier in the sky he heard the pitter patter of feet running towards him. He didn't know who it was until he saw them lean over his face. "Nami?" He questioned looking at her with a sad face.

(Nami's POV)

Nami bolted past Zoro and ran into the alley ways that she saw Luffy run into. She couldn't believe someone actually cared become sad when she did something to get more money for herself. "I'm a complete idiot she choked out as she continued to run, weaving through alleyways and streets looking for her captain. All she could think of the was the look that he had when she turned and saw him. What made it worse was that she had feelings for him and she went and did that. "I'll never forgive myself!" She cried out as she started sprinting. After a while it started raining, but she didn't care. She only cared about Luffy right now. Then she turned down a narrow Alleyway that lead to a dead end. About thirty feet in front of her she saw a lying figure, and a straw hat laying next to them. She walked up to him looking at his face. Seeing his face now she burst into even more tears. He looked broken. "Nami?" He asked looking at her sadly.

(Normal POV)

As they stared at each other Luffy asked "Why aren't you with those other pirates?" with venom in his tone.

"Luffy! I'm sorry!" She sobbed now kneeling next to him. "I w-was o-only trying t-to get their t-t-treasure!" She stuttered out. Hugging him as tight as she could.

"Na-Nami! Can't breathe!" He shouted after a few moments of her death hug.

Letting go of him she helped him up and hugged him normally this time. It was still a little tight, but Luffy didn't complain as he was too busy enjoying the hug. " I'm sorry Luffy, there's something I have to tell you though." She said now blushing nervously. "I-I-I Love you!" She shouted hugging him tighter to prevent him from answering. "I know that you probably don't feel the same way, or even know how much that means, but I please don't reject me! I-I know I don't d-d-deserve it for the w-way I acted, but please!" She sobbed into him. When Luffy tried to get away from the hug she held him tighter.

Eventually Luffy got away, and started to say "I Love you too Na-..."

"I decided to forgive you Nami-swan!" Shouted Sanji as he came into the alleyway, hearts in his eyes. When he heard Luffy and it finally processed his lovey aura became dark and looked at Luffy. "LUFFY HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF NAMI'S CARING PERSONALITY LIKE THIS! I WILL GET YOU!" Sanji shouted now sprinting for Luffy.

Nami looked surprised but whispered something into Luffy's hear. Luffy Nodded and quickly shouted "GUM GUM ROCKET!" grabbing the edges of the buildings and shooting to the ship while one arm stretched back and grabbed Nami by the waist and pulled her with him.

"I'LL JUST GET ON THE SHIP LUFFY!" Sanji shouted while running back towards the ship faster than ever. As they landed on the ship's deck Usopp was the first to notice Luffy's arm around Nami.

"WHAAA-UGH!" Usopp shouted while he started choking on an apple he was eating. Zoro just calmly got up and punched Usopp in the stomach. Usopp spit the apple back up and started panting with a pained look on his face as he fell to his knees holding his stomach.

"Congratulations guys." Zoro said as he walked to his room and went to sleep. Luffy and Nami looked at each other and blushed. Luffy let go of her and ran to his room blushing all the way. Usopp passed out of the deck and Nami just stood there and let her mind wander.

About ten minutes later Sanji arrived on the ship seething with anger. "Where is he?" Sanji asked in a terrifying tone. Nami just walked up to him and whispered in his ear. "It's okay Sanji-kun. You never had a chance with me." And with that she walked to her room leaving Sanji there crying. As she lay down in her bed she could hear Sanji crying "Why Nami WHY!" Still outside. At that sound Nami fell asleep to dream about her and Luffy.

 **Me: Okay guys I hope this is okay, I barely wrote anything for a while and still need a little time to get used to writing again.**

 **Dark Me: This story seems okay to me, but we didn't sleep last night or all day soooo…**

 **Me: SHUT UP *Slap***

 **Dark Me: Ow! That hurt!**

 **Me: Well I don't care!**

 **Both: We will be working on fics all night to get used to it again. We'll hopefully making a schedule soon. BYE!**

 **P.S: If there is anything that could make this better just tell me, or if it's awful just tell me, because I need to know how to make these better. Hope Ya Enjoyed, Chapter 2 might be out later tonight!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Acceptance of the Cook

**Me: Hey guys I won't waste time talking, I'll start right away Hope you enjoy!**

 **Dark Me: Let Me TALK!**

 **Me: No!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

* * *

(Nami's POV)

Nami slowly drifted off to sleep and entered the dream realm.

 _Nami was walking on an island she had mapped in the beginning of her journey with Luffy and Zoro. She had finished her dream and finally mapped out the entire world, and Luffy had gotten the one piece and became king of the pirates. And they were both going out with each other. Luffy calmly walked over to her and gave her a big kiss holding her waist. She held onto his neck as they continued for who knows how long. Until finally Luffy got down on one knee and asked "Nami, will you be my pirate queen?" He asked holding up a ring with a huge diamond on it._

 _She got tears in her eyes as she hugged him and said yes. Everyone congratulated them, except for Sanji who was kneeling down crying. "I'll get you someday Luffy he shouted as he jumped into the water and disappeared. Then the dream started to shift. Nami was now slightly older, so was Luffy. And running around the ship were two kids a boy and a girl. The boy looked like Luffy with Nami's orange hair and eyes. The girl looked like Nami with black hair like Luffy's and Luffy's nose with hazel eyes. Nami knew they were their kids and They ran around Luffy and Nami screaming "Mommy Daddy! There's a weird guy in the kitchen. He said he knew you." They shouted. Luffy's face grew angry. "Wait here." He said angrily while he walked into the kitchen._

" _Zoro, watch the exit of the kitchen for me." He called from the kitchen._

 _When Nami walked in she gasped when she saw Sanji standing in the corner smiling very creepily. "Why hello Nami-swan." Sanji greeted politely._

 _Luffy turned fast and pushed her out the door. "Don't come back in here Nami." Luffy said seriously. Zoro then blocked her from the door._

 _Nami rushed to the window and looked in horror as Sanji started stabbing Luffy. For some reason Luffy wasn't doing anything. "LUFFY!" Nami screamed crying as she pounded on the window trying to get him to fight back. Luffy took one look at her and mouthed I love you then slumped over. She then realised his arms were tied to the walls and his legs chained to the floor._

 _(End Dream)_

"AAAHHHHH NOOOO!" Nami Shrieked as loud as she could.

The next thing she knew Sanji was rushing in her room followed by Luffy and Zoro. Sanji rushed by her bed trying to comfort her.

"Get away from me!" She shrieked again and lunged out of bed and onto Luffy. "Luffy!" She cried over and over hugging him.

Zoro looked angrily at them. "It was just a nightmare then, good night you idiots." Zoro grumbled as he walked out of the room muttering about sleep issues. Sanji stood there frozen to the floor in shock. "What did I do Nami-swan?" He asked sadly.

"You killed Luffy!" She shouted now running out of the room trying to get away from him.

Luffy stared at Sanji confused. "You killed me? When?" Luffy asked tilting his head innocently.

"No you bonehead, she had a nightmare!" Sanji shouted annoyed at Luffy's idiocy.

"Oh." Luffy mumbled now wandering out of the room looking for Nami. First he checked the kitchen. Then the lawn chair she usually laid in during the day, and next storage room. "Where is she?" Luffy asked himself while wandering back to his room. As he opened the door he saw Nami trembling underneath the blanket on Luffy's bed. Luffy silently walked over to his bed and lifted his blanket up staring at Nami. "What are you doing?" He asked looking at her.

"I'm sleeping here tonight." She mumbled as she grabbed him and pulled him onto the bed. Luffy got under the blanket blushing wildly while Nami snuggled into his chest and quickly went to sleep. Luffy sighed and hugged her with one arm and used his other as a pillow. After awhile he fell asleep and forgot about the awkward situation he was in. Luffy dreamed of exactly what you would think he would. Meat. All kinds of meat that he could taste and buy to eat.

The next morning Luffy woke up early. "Hmm." he voiced quietly as he looked at Nami still clinging onto him. After thinking for a while his head started to hurt so he just closed his eyes again and relaxed some more. About ten minutes later Nami stirred awake. Opening her eyes she realised she was up close to Luffy's blushing cheek. Smirking a little she pretended she was asleep for a little while longer and when he turned his head he was met with her eyes staring at him. She leaned forwards and gave him a quick kiss before jumping up and scampering off to get to the shower leaving Luffy stunned, blushing brightly. After a while he got up still blushing and went to breakfast. When he got there he noticed Sanji wasn't swarming over Nami, he was just treating her like a normal crew member. Luffy sat next to Nami who started blushing when she saw him. Sanji gave everyone their food then sat down to eat himself. The entire crew talked about what they would do when they got to the grand line and about places they wanted to visit along the way. After breakfast Nami went straight to her lawn chair and started looking at magazines. Luffy went to the front of the boat and stared at the ocean. Zoro laid on the deck and went to sleep while Sanji stayed in the kitchen. Usopp was hiding away in his room making more things to shoot out of his slingshot. They stayed like that until it was lunchtime. Luffy was the first person to sit down. Next was Zoro, then Nami , Usopp and lastly Sanji. Nami sat next to Luffy as they ate in silence. After lunch Luffy followed Nami to the deck and sat next to her.

"Nami are you my girlfriend?" Luffy asked her staring.

Putting down the magazine she stared at him and then finally grabbed him and started passionately kissing him. "Does that answer your question?" She asked, smirking.

Luffy turned bright red and started running around the entire ship with a happy, and pleasant look on his face. "It does. Very much." He said happily as he passed her. Sighing Nami went back to reading her magazine.

The rest of the day was ordinary, except for the fact that Luffy wouldn't stop running around until it was dinner, then he ran to his room and laid down, a smile still stuck on his face. After a while Nami walked to Luffy's room and laid down with him to go to sleep smiling as well.

 **Me: Okay so, I don't know if this is as good as I originally thought this chapter would turn out, but I think it's fine so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Dark Me: It's not bad, but I could have done better.**

 **Me: *Punch***

 **Dark Me: OOOWWWW!**

 ***Fight starts***

 **Both: Bye!**


End file.
